


(i'm transfixed in) this absolute bliss [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bath Sex, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Vaginal Fingering, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "(i'm transfixed in) this absolute bliss" by mischief7manager."Allura chuckles. Her lover is not a patient woman, especially when Allura is naked and waiting for her. She leans back against the edge, and pauses.No. Not her lover.Her wife."After everything they've been through, the newlyweds deserve a break.
Relationships: Kima/Allura Vysoren
Kudos: 3





	(i'm transfixed in) this absolute bliss [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mischief7manager](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief7manager/gifts).
  * Inspired by [(i'm transfixed in) this absolute bliss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907685) by [mischief7manager](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief7manager/pseuds/mischief7manager). 



Length: 8:50  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/\(i'm%20transfixed%20in\)%20this%20absolute%20bliss.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/\(i'm%20transfixed%20in\)%20this%20absolute%20bliss%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> It's Femslash February! Thanks to mischief7manager for having blanket permission!


End file.
